particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hosian Democratic Alliance
|Seats2 Title = Länderrat |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Crownland Minister-Presidents |Seats3 = |Website = www.hdv.gh |politics = Politics of Hulstria and Gao-Soto |political parties = Political Parties in Hulstria and Gao-Soto |elections = Elections in Hulstria and Gao-Soto}}This article is about the merged, contemporary Hulstrian'' HDV. For information about the preceding electoral alliance, see: Christlich-Demokratisches Verbund. The Hoshianisshu-Demokuratishezu Feabūndo, ' (Hosian Democratic Alliance, ''Hulstrian: ''Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund, ''Kunikata: 保守民主同盟, translit. Hosyuminsyu Doumei, literally Conservative Democratic Alliance) competing under the ballot designations '''Feabūndo '''and '''HDV and colloquially referred to as the Hosian Democrats,' das Verbund' or 同盟党 (Doumeito, literally "Alliance Party"), is a Hulstrian and Gao-Soton Hosian Democratic Party, formed after a merger of its historical predecessor, the HDV electoral alliance, combining the Hosianische Zentrumspartei Hulsterreichs and Christian Democratic-oriented members of the defunct Hosianische Liberalen Allianz (the more secular members of which formed the Liberaldemokratische Allianz). After being marginalised for most of its merged existence, the HDV regained seats in the Landtag under its new leader, Wolfgang Schalle, but soon collapsed, although staying present in local government. In the 35th Century, the HDV was one of the most prominent Septembrist parties and dominated the political scene for the first 36 years after the September Revolution, only interrupted by 6 years of SDAP plurality. The present leader of the party is Staatsminister [[Masaki Arinaga|'Masaki Arinaga']]. A large number of post-Septembrist leaders of the HDV have so far been Staatsministers: Thomas Michels, Hosianne von Metten, Leah Schiffer, Klaus Michels and Anne Nishimura all led the HDV into government, leading to the occasional use of the appellation "natural party of government" ''to describe the Hosian Democrats. Recently, the HDV has weakened in what is known as a ''liberal century in the Crownlands. The HDV was re-established in 4167 following multiple centuries when, as a result of its Septembrist ideology, it was banned. It was re-established once more after the Second September Revolution of 4318. History The birth of the HDV In the 2850s, the premier liberal party of Greater Hulstria, the Hosianische Liberalen Allianz was joined by an emerging confessional Hosian party known as the Hosianische Zentrumspartei Hulserreichs. The two parties formed a moderate bloc in the Imperial Diet after the HZP entered it, together with the Verfassungs Unäbhangigkeit Partei, and were seen as close allies. Therefore, in late 2854, delegations of the three parties met at the restaurant In den geschossenen Hirsch in central Kien to discuss prospects for closer cooperation and an electoral alliance. The meeting led to ever closer cooperation between the two Hosian parties. In 2856, the leaders of HLA and HZP, Egon Ritterlich and the Duke of Anderinch met at the former's house in Labsburg, Budenlar, and finalised an agreement known as the Labsburg Declaration, formerly founding an electoral alliance known as the Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund and outlining the principles on which it was based. The HDV became a major force in Hulstrian politics rather quickly, winning the plurality in the Imperial Diet with a large distance from any other single party. Greater Hulstria era: rise of the HDV 15th September Movement: opposition to Imperial Socialist regime Full article: 15th of September Movement '' Post-Septembrist Hulstria and Gao-Soto When the 15th of September Movement dissolved and the HDV was re-established as a separate entity, Septembrist Leader Thomas Michels refused the leadership of the new party when offered. Instead, the party elected the 32-year old Staatsministerin Hosianne von Metten as their new leader. As Michels's ''protégée, ''Von Metten at the start of her term earned the nickname ''"Michels' Mädchen" ''(Michels's girl), but her political talent quickly allowed her to dominate the political arena in Hulstria and Gao-Soto. Under Von Metten, the HDV was elected to government four times, owing to its successful capture of the legacy of the Septembrist Movement and the appeal of Hosianne von Metten. Accordingly, when Von Metten retired in 3440, her successor, the former Minister for Infrastructure Leah Schiffer, experienced electoral defeat at the hands of the SDAP, who went on to form the centre-left Kohl Ministry with the Anarchist Vereinigte Bund. Seizing the public outrage about the social reform policies the SDAP and its allies carried out at high speed, the HDV, campaigning on the slogan ''"freedom with values" ''returned to plurality convincingly, with Von Metten elected as Governor-General and its largest plurality in a competitive election since the September Revolution. The HDV has historically had difficulty competing in elections against more conservative forces, who would often eclipse it in their competition for the religious and conservative vote. This happened in 3452, when the Freisinige Volkspartei, a Luthoran confessional party, swept the elections and decimated the HDV, leading to Schiffer's resignation. However, the HDV was even more apt at bouncing back: under the leadership of the social-Hosian, paternalist Carine Schalle, the HDV set upon a more conservative and left-wing course. Pragmatically, Schalle tried to broker a confidence-and-supply agreement between an AF-HDV government with FVP support, but mass absenteeism of FVP members prevented the government from taking office. In the 3458 elections, the HDV returned to plurality status following the FVP's collapse, with Schalle being elected Staatsministerin. During the latter half of the 35th and 36th century, the HDV, despite the resurgence of the pre-Septembrist Fascist Authority Party, remained in control of the government, led by a successive number of leaders in what is described by some analysts as an extended caretaker-style government. This changed when Klaus Michels, the great-grandson of ''Verfassungsvater ''Thomas Michels, was elected as HDV leader in 3556, calling for a ''"Septembrist renewal". ''As the party system got more competitive, first with the emergence of the two centrist Septembrist parties Liberale Volkspartei and Hulstrianisch-Sozialistischen Partei, Michels managed to maintain the HDV's dominance. When in 3574, he was succeeded by Anne Nishimura, the HDV suffered a brief electoral defeat at the hands of new forces, but bounced back in a second general election held that year after it successfully contrasted the fragmentation of the opposition and the HDV's governing credentials. She was thus able to maintain the HDV's position in government by means of the "Moderate Coalition" of HDV, LVP and HSP. In 3579, the HDV was ousted from the plurality position for the first time since its resurgence under Klaus Michels by Maeko Yanagimoto's HSP. Nevertheless, after the national conservative Partei Rechtsstaatlicher committed to support the moderate coalition (an arrangement known as the "Moderate-Plus Coalition"), the party remained in government, with Nishimura serving as Vize-Staatsministerin. At the 3584 election, Nishimura announced that she would retire, even after leading the HDV to a slight growth, back into the dominant position on the centre-right. At this point, the HDV was going through another period of internal conflict, despite this not showing initially. Centre-rightists in the party, led by Parliamentary Leader Klaus Marlberge, wanted an even more centre-right version of the party's corporatism. When Marlberge pushed a minimum wage reduction (the ''Arbeitsaktivierungsgesetz) through the Diet, Schallist members of the party were unhappy with the move, and 6 of them, under Tobe Arinaga, openly rebelled against the party line. When Nishimura's retirement triggered a leadership battle, Marlberge and Arinaga were perceived as early candidates. However, as the race continued it became apparent that many were uncomfortable with Arinaga's divergent left-wing positions, which some even called "Hosian Socialist". ''In the end, the young Schneeberge Takayama MdR Matiasu Fukuyama was drafted to run as a compromise candidate, receiving the support of Deputy Leader Johannes Goddestreu and others, including Hosianne Ritterlich, the Von Mettenite Education Minister. Fukuyama adopted a more social-Hosian, slightly more conservative agenda. More importantly, he renewed emphasis on the HDV's principle of subsidiarity, proposing several decentralisation bills and pushing the creation of a new upper house, the Länderrat, through the Diet. Fukuyama preferred to remain in the Diet as Parliamentary Leader, with Marlberge, his new deputy, as Vize-Staatsminister and Minister of Finance in the second "moderate-plus" Yanagimoto Cabinet. The term, unfortunately, kicked off rather uncomfortably for the coalition partners as Staatsminister Yanagimoto felt the need to underline her party's stability against the heated leadership contests of her coalition partners. This prompted Party Chairman Johannes Goddestreu to somewhat irately tell his coalition partner off, offering her ironic thanks for her concern. Shortly after, Yanagimoto reversed course on the ''Arbeitsaktivierungsgesetz under pressure from the IKP, provoking indignate and frustrated responses from her centre-right coalition partners, including Marlberg, who promptly suggested a corporation tax cut in compensation, which most observers at the time assumed as a move in retaliation for Yanagimoto's u-turn. Frustrations grew even greater when Yanagimoto, supported by a left-wing Diet majority, pushed numerous nationalisation measures to the Diet. In addition, Yanagimoto's HSP was the only party to rally against Fukuyama's decentralisation measures, and at one point the left aligned against the right on that issue as well. Feeling embattled, the HDV and its allies went into the 3589 general election campaigning against nationalisations and centralism, and made huge gains, catapulting them to just 2 seats short of an overall majority. The HDV itself became the leading moderate party, winning over 30 seats, storming ahead to place second in Budenlar and almost winning an absolute majority in Mitrania. Goddestreu was elected Governor-General on a centre-right ticket. However, the situation in the Diet necessitated the continuation of moderate-plus with the greatly diminished HSP, promising difficult negotiations. Structure and leadership : For a full list of present and past leadership, see: List of HDV Leadership members '' Party Leadership *''Party Leader (Parteiobmann): ''Masaki Arinaga MdR *''Deputy Party Leader (Stellvertretender Parteiobmann): Kathrin Raske-Zilberschlag und Cuijpers von Anderinch MdR *''Party President (Parteipräsident): Ruprecht von den Berg *''Parliamentary Leader (Klubobmann): Kathrin Raske-Zilberschlag und Cuijpers von Anderinch MdR *''Secretary-General (Generalsekretar):'' Hanna Egli Crownland Party Leaders *Hulstria: Leo Michels *Budenlar: Ruprecht von Donnelshoffen zu Pieterspalz *Kuratha: Chinatsu von Morgenfeld *Hilgar: Yoshiro Agashi *Mitrania: Beat Gubler Leaders of affiliated organisations *Junger Verbund: Tomasu Tamaki *''HDV Frauenberat: ''Sara Peters *''Anderinch-Ritterlich Stiftung: ''Dr. Lucian Stoffelbach Ideology Ideological sub-currents Von Mettenismus Named after the popular and greatly successful Staatsministerin Hosianne von Metten, adherents of what is called Von Mettenismus (known as Von Mettenites) constitute the most moderate wing of the HDV, which dominated it in the first half of the 35th century. Von Mettenites are economically right-of-centre, communitarian, favour corporatism in industrial relations and are moderate on social issues. Schallismus Schallists, named after Staatsminister Carine Schalle, represent the HDV's Social-Hosian wing. They generally favour more paternalist economic and social policies. Though their opinion on medical-ethical and social issues differs, they are slightly more socially conservative than the rest of the Party. Fukuyamaism Fukuyamaites Hosian Democrats, the followers of Matiasu Fukuyama, share the communitarian and corporatist leanings of the Von Mettenites. However, the term "Fukuyamaite" usually is used to refer to a Hosian Democrat who strongly supports devolution as a means to empower local communities. Fukuyamaites are also more centrist and economically pragmatic than Von Mettenites. Arinagaism Often derisively called Hosian Socialism despite its inspirator, Tobe Arinaga, being a Kamist, Arinagaism is the most left-wing of the HDV's ideological subcurrents. It supports a living wage and is less hostile to nationalisation. Most Arinagaites are additionally more progressive than their colleagues from other ideological schools. Arch-conservatives Though the conservatism of the HDV is usually expressed in terms of support for the status quo and abhorrence of progress for progress' sake, there are elements within the party, occasionally expressed quite prominently, who are even more conservative and religiously-inspired. These malcontents are usually referred to as arch-conservatives, and include such prominent names as Manfred Kerrlich and Beat Gubler. Category:Septembrism